


Remember My Name (Please, It's Kind of Important, Seriously)

by Lumelle



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, M/M, Mpreg, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 03:18:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14886635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumelle/pseuds/Lumelle
Summary: A chance meeting over Golden Week has unexpected consequences for Minami. What he expects the least, though, is Atobe's reaction.





	Remember My Name (Please, It's Kind of Important, Seriously)

**Author's Note:**

> AtoMina mpreg was requested. Sorry it took a while!

Of all the people to run into on his Golden Week trip, Atobe Keigo had not been on Minami’s list of most likely ones.

Not that he had such a list, of course, he’d leave that kind of analysis to Dan-kun and the rest of the data players. Still, he was pretty sure the odds weren’t terribly great for him to walk around the corner at the quiet, out-of-the-way inn his parents had dragged him to only to find Hyoutei’s glorious leader wrestling down what had to be the most well-groomed mixed mutt in existence.

“Atobe?” Of course it was Atobe, it wasn’t like he could be mistaken about that face. Still, the context of the cheap inn, casual clothes and rebellious dog gave things something of a surreal feel.

Atobe glanced up, lifting an eyebrow before returning to his struggle. Apparently he was trying to put a collar on the dog, a task that the dog was doing its best to resist. “Have we met?”

“Uh. I’m Captain Minami.” Well, not strictly speaking captain right now, but that was what he’d been when they met. “Yamabuki?”

“Right, right.” From the distracted tone he suspected Atobe still had no idea who he was, but at least he wasn’t outright calling Minami forgettable. “Sorry, Beat’s being stubborn — ah, there we go.”

“That’s your dog?” It did not look like an Atobe type of dog. Someone like Atobe was supposed to have a gorgeous, well-behaved purebred, all elegance and perfect proportions. The dog Minami now found grinning at him was most definitely a mongrel, with mismatched eyes and hilariously awkward proportions. To top off the ball of blotchy fur, one of its ears was sitting up perkily while the other was folded over, nearly covering an eye.

Minami blinked. The dog grinned at him.

“My pride and joy.” Atobe’s tone was wry, but the scratch he gave the dog was obviously fond. “He’s the reason I’m here. The place I was supposed to go decided not to allow pets, so instead of negotiating I opted to take my money somewhere Beat is welcome.”

That explained Atobe spending his vacation in a regular little inn instead of some luxury resort. Well, at least it made it slightly less bizarre. “He’s, uh, an energetic one.”

“He’s a menace, you mean. Runs like a greyhound on corgi legs and then starts howling when he trips over his own paws.” Atobe chuckled, adjusting the collar one last time before clipping a leash to it. “Join us for a walk?”

“Huh?” Surely Atobe wasn’t talking to him?

“A walk. We’re going on one, Beat and I. He tends to be marginally less of a brat if there’s someone new to show off to, and I wouldn’t mind a conversation if you’re bored.”

It was stupid, really. Clearly there was no way Atobe Keigo of all people would actually be interested in spending time with someone like him. Yet here Atobe was, standing there with an eager dog at his feet and looking at Minami expectantly.

“Sure. Why not?”

“Great. Let’s go, Yamabuki.” With no further preamble, Atobe turned to go, leaving Minami scrambling after him.

“Hey! No reason to get snarky at me.”

“If you think that is snarky, you’re in for a world of disappointment.” Atobe chuckled, though, so clearly he was not offended.

It was just a walk, and after that some more talking. Even if they were quite different, Atobe was surprisingly fun to talk to, and Minami actually found he was enjoying himself. Maybe it was stupid, but he was indeed somewhat bored and Atobe was an excellent cure for boredom. It was definitely stupid to accept the invitation to Atobe’s room later that day, and absolutely idiotic not to leave when Atobe’s smirks got more suggestive.

Well. He’d never claimed to be the smart one in the team. And what was the harm, anyway? In a few days they’d both be back in Tokyo and Atobe could forget all about Minami and Minami could try his best to forget Atobe’s shining eyes and the feeling of warm hands on his skin.

As he found himself staring at a pregnancy test a few weeks later, Minami wished he could have gone back in time to smack himself.

*

“What do you mean, you’re pregnant?!”

“Could you try to be a bit louder? I don’t think everyone in Tokyo heard you yet.” Minami sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. Now, really, Sengoku hadn’t actually been that loud, but somehow any mention of it seemed like too much. Not that he could keep things under the wraps forever, of course, but he’d really rather not have the rumors spreading before he’d even decided what to do.

“Right, sorry, it’s just… I didn’t even know you’re dating someone.” Sengoku glanced at Higashikata, who just looked baffled. “You know about that? …You dating him?”

“Not to my knowledge.” Higashikata frowned. “I didn’t know you had the gene.”

“Well, neither did I. It hasn’t shown up in my family in a while, but clearly it’s snuck its way along somewhere.” Minami sighed. “And… I’m not dating anyone. Which is kind of the problem.” Well, part of the problem, but it was the most troublesome bit facing him right now.

Sengoku frowned as well now, crouching down to look Minami directly in the eye. “Hey. I need to beat up someone? Because you know I totally will.”

“What? No!” Minami blinked, only now realizing what that must have sounded like. “It’s not — I was consenting, if that’s what you’re worried about.” Very consenting and enthusiastic, just rather stupid. “Uh. I… may have hooked up with someone over Golden Week?”

Sengoku was quiet for a worryingly long time. Finally, he shook his head. “Sorry, I must’ve heard you wrong. I could have sworn you just said you, our dear responsible captain, did something that sounds a whole lot like what I might’ve done.”

“You don’t need to rub it in, okay?” Minami sighed. “I’m allowed to have stupid moments every now and then, aren’t I? Besides, I’m not your captain anymore.”

“Once a captain, always a captain.” Higashikata nodded seriously. “So. Have you told the other father yet?”

“No. And… I don’t know if I even could.” Minami scowled at the dubious gazes this gained him from both of his friends. “And no, that doesn’t mean I don’t know who it was! Just… I don’t think he actually knows who I am.”

“Hey, a bit of self-confidence here, okay? I know you guys tend to blend into the crowd a bit, but I’m pretty sure you wouldn’t have been lost in the crowd if you managed to, you know, get knocked up by this guy.” Sengoku patted his shoulder in some vague semblance of reassurance. “You don’t think that’d have made an impression at all?”

“On Atobe Keigo? Probably not.”

This time the silence stretched out even longer than before, with both Higashikata and Sengoku staring at him in disbelief. Minami would have said it was making him feel awkward, but he was pretty sure that was a lost cause already.

“You mean, like, Hyoutei’s Atobe?” Sengoku sounded like he was hoping for Minami to say no. “The rich guy who’s totally full of himself?”

“He’s not that bad!” Which was probably not the best response, really, but it came out before he could stop himself. “I mean… yeah. Hyoutei’s Atobe.”

“Uh. Wow.” Sengoku looked somewhat stunned. “You know, I don’t think self-confidence is actually a problem for you after all.”

Minami wanted to argue, knowing that was obviously a ridiculous statement, but all that came out was a kind of strangled groan.

*

One of these days, Atobe decided, he was going to retire to an isolated island somewhere far from civilization.

Right, so he wouldn’t actually do that. He was a social creature at heart, and he certainly enjoyed attention. However, every now and then the number of people he was dealing with on a daily basis did get to be a bit too much even for him.

This was, he decided, definitely one of those days. Having to deal with student council and the tennis club in the same day was never easy, and they were still early enough in the school year that things were still getting sorted out. Of particular note were the older students who apparently didn’t like the idea of him taking charge. This was ridiculous, of course, considering he was obviously the best choice for any sort of a leadership position, but he supposed he could give them a few months to get used to the idea. Still, it didn’t exactly make him any less tired of dealing with all this mess.

Considering all these factors, he very seriously considered just having someone throw the intruders out when he was notified of their arrival.

“Bring them here,” he said instead, because apparently even he had his idiotic moments. Gakuto nodded and rushed back to where the arrivals were, returning a moment later with their guests.

“What is it?” Atobe studied the two. He recognized the uniforms, Yamabuki High if he wasn’t badly mistaken. One was a stranger, but he did recognize Sengoku at least. It was always a good idea to keep an eye out for rivals, even if he was obviously superior.

“You need to talk to Minami.” Well, so much for pleasantries, or even introductions, apparently. Sengoku looked angry for some reason, and his companion was also frowning, which made absolutely no sense. Atobe had been far too busy with the club and student council to go anywhere near the other schools lately. “He won’t come by himself, but trust me, you owe him a chat.”

“Minami?” Atobe frowned. “Who is that?”

“Don’t play stupid.” Sengoku scowled, his hands clenching into fists. “You know damn well who he is!”

“I do not have the faintest idea. And believe me, I have no reason to pretend ignorance in such matters.” Atobe shrugged. “If your friend has something to say to me, they can come here on their own. I have better things to do than run around talking to strangers.”

For a moment he thought one of the two might actually attack him, and wasn’t even sure which one was more likely to do so. However, after a moment they scowled and stepped back.

“Fine,” the one Atobe didn’t recognize spat out. “He’s better off without you anyway.”

And, really. What had he done to deserve to be dealing with that sort of nonsense?

*

“See? I told you.” Which was true enough, but it still didn’t make the reality of it sting any less. Expecting to get forgotten was one thing, knowing that was the case was another.

“Well, it’s his loss.” Sengoku scowled, arms crossed over his chest. “If he can’t even keep track of the people he’s slept with, clearly you’re better off without him.”

“Look, I know you’re trying your best, but you’re really not helping much.” Minami sighed, running a hand over his face. “I just… I have no idea what to do.” Not that he had actually counted on getting Atobe on board, of course, but at least it had been a possibility. Now, he was feeling utterly lost.

“Well, we’ve got your back at least. You know that, right?” Sengoku patted his shoulder. “And so does everyone else on the old team. You’re not alone on this.”

“Uh… guys?” Higashikata spoke up, frowning at his phone. “I think we might have a problem.”

“Oh?” Minami blinked. “What exactly could make this any worse?”

“I just got a text from Muromachi.” Higashikata gave him a serious look. “Apparently Dan-kun heard about this somehow and rushed off mumbling something about Hyoutei.”

Okay. That… probably did make things worse.

*

Atobe was not sure what he had done to piss off a data player of all people, but clearly that was the case.

Granted, data players were the most likely to find out about any infraction, but this one was still in middle school, there should have been very little connection between them on any level. Unless this was somehow about that mess with Yamabuki High the other day? He supposed that would make sense, for all that he still didn’t know what was going on.

“Look, I’m all for playing along, but —”

He couldn’t even finish his sentence before the boy spun around, giving him a sharp glare. “No. You’re not saying anything. The only person you need to talk with is Minami-senpai.”

“When will you people believe I don’t know anyone called Minami?” Atobe gave an exasperated sigh, but continued following. He supposed it was easier than causing an even bigger scene in public. Not that there was anything actually stopping him from simply turning away and walking off, he was pretty sure this kid couldn’t have physically held him back even if he’d tried, but, well. Atobe didn’t need to have a data player in his own team to know they could cause you a world of trouble if sufficiently provoked. Besides, it was probably for the best simply to follow along and prove once and for all that this had nothing to do with him.

Really, the thing he had most trouble with were his own teammates, following them like a curious school of sharks in the wake of a ship. There were going to be so many laps to run after the mess was over with they’d all be crying for mercy.

Yamabuki High was a decent walk from Hyoutei High, but the kid didn’t slow down even once along the way. Which was fine, Atobe could certainly keep up, but he did wonder exactly what had the little one so worked up in the first place. Clearly he was going to find out, though, as the data kid led Atobe and his entourage towards the tennis courts.

He was just about to ask what exactly this whole thing was about when his eyes settled on a face he hadn’t expected to see again.

“Yamabuki?” It wasn’t until he said it aloud that it occurred to him to wonder. Maybe… maybe there was a connection? But how? “What are you doing here?”

“What do you mean, what am I doing here?” Yamabuki looked… miserable, really, though Atobe had no idea why. He was also wearing what Atobe was fairly sure was the tennis uniform of Yamabuki High. Curiouser and curiouser. “This is my school!”

“I didn’t know you lived in Tokyo!” If he had, he’d certainly have made contact much earlier.

“So you do know him!” Sengoku crowed, sounding equal parts triumphant and annoyed. “So why’d you say you’ve never heard of Minami?”

“I told you, I haven’t —” Atobe paused. One by one, the pieces slotted in place. “Wait. You’re Minami? From Yamabuki?”

“Uh… yes?” Yamabuki — Minami — blinked, apparently confused. “I told you that?”

“No, see, I — God, I must have been so distracted by Beat, I didn’t even —” Atobe paused, collecting his thoughts. “I thought you said you’re Yamabuki, captain of a school from somewhere in the south.”

For a moment, everyone was silent. Then, the silence stretched out to uncomfortable lengths.

“Okay, that settles it.” Oshitari’s drawling tone cut through the silence. “Atobe Keigo, top of the school in pretty much anything, is a total idiot.”

“Hush, Oshitari.” Atobe strode forward, pausing just short of reaching out to touch Yamabuki. Er. Minami. “They said you wanted to talk to me?” He found himself smiling just a bit.

“Ah… I suppose.” Minami rubbed the back of his neck. “Just… maybe not all this audience?”

“Right.” Atobe glanced over his shoulder, seeing his various teammates staring with far too curious eyes. “Shoo, you all. Go talk shit about me behind my back or something.” They hesitated, so he narrowed his eyes. “It’s either that, or you can run right back to Hyoutei. You’re supposed to still be at practice, after all.”

This actually worked, thankfully. Even Minami’s own teammates backed off, giving them space.

“…I really thought you’d forgotten about me.”

“Never.” Now, he finally reached forward to take Minami’s hand. “Believe me, I never could have forgotten about you. I just thought you didn’t live near me, so there wouldn’t be a point to it.”

“Well, I do. Well, relatively close, anyway. And… I really do need to talk to you.” Why was he not looking at Atobe?

“I’m listening.” He nodded.

“I…” Minami drew a deep breath. “I’m pregnant. I mean. From… from that time.”

It took him a moment to process that. Once it sank in, though, Atobe couldn’t help but reach over to draw Minami into his arms. On another thought it probably wasn’t the best thing to do without asking, but Minami relaxed into his hold, so it seemed to be fine.

“You’re not mad?”

“Mad? Only at myself, for leaving you alone with this for so long.” He drew back enough to look Minami in the eye, still holding onto his shoulders. He really, really didn’t want to let go. “What do you need me to do? Wait. Are you keeping it? Have you decided yet? It’s totally your choice of course, I’ll be here for you regardless, just tell me what you need from me. Also, can I take you out for a proper date? Because I’ve wanted to do that, like a lot. I’m rambling, aren’t I? Sorry, I’m just kind of overwhelmed and —”

He didn’t get any further as this was where he realized Minami was starting to tear up. That was not something he knew how to deal with, but his rambling was probably not going to help, so instead he drew Minami into another hug. That at least was probably not bad.

He was going to make this all better, no matter what.


End file.
